bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio (franchise)
'Rio' is a series of animated films produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Films ''Rio Rio, often promoted as Rio: The Movie, is a 2011 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. The title refers to the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro, where the film is set. The film features the voices of Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, George Lopez, Tracy Morgan, Jemaine Clement, Leslie Mann, Rodrigo Santoro and Jake T. Austin. It tells the story of Blu (Eisenberg), a male blue macaw who is taken to Rio de Janeiro to mate with a female. He eventually falls in love with Jewel (Hathaway), a free-spirited macaw, and together they have to escape from being smuggled by Nigel (Clement), a cockatoo. The theme song, "Telling the World" was sung by Taio Cruz. Saldanha developed his first story concept of Rio in 1995, in which a penguin is washed up in Rio. However, Saldanha learned of the production of the films Happy Feet and Surf's Up, and changed the concept to involve macaws and their environments in Rio. He proposed his idea to Chris Wedge in 2006, and the project was set up at Blue Sky. The main voice actors were approached in 2009. During production, the crew visited Rio de Janeiro and also consulted with an expert on macaws at the Bronx Zoo to study their movements. 20th Century Fox released the film on March 22, 2011 in Brazil, and on April 15, 2011 in the United States. The film received generally positive reviews from film critics. Observers praised the visuals, voice acting, and music. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $484 million worldwide. The film was nominated for Academy Award for Best Original Song for the song "Real in Rio", but lost to the other nominee, "Man or Muppet" from The Muppets.Nominees and Winners for the 84th Academy Awards ''Rio 2'' Sérgio Mendes commented in January 2012 his nomination for Best Original Song, saying, that the film will most likely have a sequel, and that Carlos Saldanha is planning it to be released in 2014 three to four months before the World Cup which will be held in Brazil.[http://my.entertainment.yahoo.com/news/sergio-mendes-says-rio-sequel-likely-155007113.html Sergio Mendes says Rio sequel likely] The plot of the sequel will tie into the 2014 FIFA World Cup, but the exact storyline has yet to be revealed by the film's producers.[http://www.vulture.com/2012/01/rio-sequel-brazil-world-cup.html Rio Sequel Seems Imminent] Carlos Saldanha and Sérgio Mendes, along with others, met with each other a week after the film was announced, on February 1, 2012 to reveal the synopsis of the film to one another.[http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Rio-Sequel-Likely-Take-Flight-29054.html Rio Sequel Likely To Take Flight] Sérgio Mendes will once again being creating new music for the sequel to the film, due to his Oscar nomination for his music in the first film.Sequel to Oscar-nominated animated hit 'Rio' in the works Saldanha revealed that no deal for a script have been made as of yet.[http://www.darkhorizons.com/news/22896/-rio-sequel-readying-for-2014 Rio Sequel Readying For 2014?] The sequel will be distributed by 20th Century Fox and animated by Blue Sky Studios.[http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/movies/news/a362486/rio-sequel-rumoured-for-2014.html Rio sequel rumored for 2014] On April 7, 2012, Deadline.com reported that Jesse Eisenberg has signed up to voice Blu once again.Jesse Eisenberg is leaving ICM for CAA According to one of the producers, the movie has entered the story board stage, with two scenes involving Blu and Jewel's children having been mapped out, revealing that two of the chicks are male and one is female and that the opening scene invovles them, with the two males being able to fly, but the female not being able to, similary to Blu's conflict in the first film. On November 28, 2012, Don Rhymer, screenwriter from the first film, died after a battle with cancer. Rio 3 Cast and characters *'Note:' A blank cell indicates the character was not in the film or in the case of upcoming installments, an actor or actress has yet to be determined. Future :Main article: Rio 3 (film) A spokesperson for 20th Century Fox said that the studio is interested in turning Rio into a franchise, which hints at the likelyhood further sequels.[http://insidemovies.ew.com/2012/01/25/rio-sequel/ Sergio Mendes says a Rio sequel 'looks like it's going to happen'] References External Links Category:Rio Category:Rio films